


Firstborn Son

by HonkBeep



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination, Baby Zuko (Avatar), Child Death, Drugs, Gen, One Shot, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Poisoning, Pre-Canon, Sad, Sad Ending, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkBeep/pseuds/HonkBeep
Summary: “When he finally settled on his method, he went to the kitchens and brewed a pot of tea.He stirred a little honey in. Partially to mask the taste, but also because he thought Zuko deserved something sweet.”When Azulon tells Ozai he must face the pain of losing a first born son, Ursa never finds out about it. Azulon lives, Zuko doesn’t. Really sad one shot but bittersweet if you squint.
Relationships: Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 152





	Firstborn Son

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk where this came from but i shat this out into my notes app in like a half hour in a fit of ADHD fueled inspiration and am posting it with no editing or anything so I won’t be taking criticism. 
> 
> that being said i fucking love this fic it has a special place in my heart and im really proud of it. i used to think it was bad because i didnt even try but looking back on it im like, “wow, this is really good! can you believe i didnt even try?!” so yeah i am really proud of this one 😌

Ozai paced his study in anxiety. Kill Zuko?! Kill Zuko. It was not only an order from his own father but from the Fire Lord. He had no choice but to do it. 

Not that he really minded all that much. Zuko was his firstborn son and his oldest child. The amalgamation of the two great bloodlines of Sozin and Roku. He was bright and eager to please. But he was also clumsy, clingy, a subpar firebender, and far too keen on embarrassing himself and his family. He was weak, cowardly, and too often outshone by his younger sister. 

Yes, eliminating Zuko would be doable. At least it wouldn’t leave Ozai childless and empty like poor, pathetic Iroh. In many ways it would actually be a good thing. With Zuko gone, there was no mediocre buffer in his line of succession. When Ozai was gone, his power would go directly to prodigal Azula. 

Yes, he was settled; Zuko was going to die. Now the big question was how? Ozai could easily hire a single assassin to take out the child. Zuko was a member of the royal family but he was also ten years old and his position was not one of any real power. The boy had no guard. It would be easy for an assassin to slip in and do the job quietly. With Zuko’s mediocre firebending, the assassin need not even be a bender, meaning the job would get done for cheap. 

But even Ozai’s cold heart felt kind of bad at the idea of his little son being butchered to death, his final moments being filled with nothing but fear and pain. Not to mention how messy the ordeal would be. No, there would be no assassin. 

If Zuko was going to die he didn’t want it to be in fear. Or alone. Ozai could do it himself. Zuko trusted him and delighted at any moment of father-son time they spent together. This way there would be no fear. Zuko could spend his last moments with someone he loved, even if that someone did not love him back. It would be easy to take the boy on a walk through the gardens and burn or stab him once they were alone. But no... there would still be too much pain involved. Besides, once Zuko realized what was happening, he would be doubly afraid. Not just for his life but for why his father would do this to him.So no, he couldn’t do that either. 

When he finally settled on his method, he went to the kitchens and brewed a pot of tea. 

He stirred a little honey in. Partially to mask the taste, but also because he thought Zuko deserved something sweet. 

“Hello, my little turtle-duckling, I made you a cup of tea.” He said softly. Zuko was already asleep but he awoke at his father’s entrance. 

“Hrmph? Dad? Did I do something wrong?” 

“Of course not, Zuko. Your mother just told me you weren’t feeling well and I thought you could use a cup of tea for your throat.”

“No, I feel fine. I don’t have a sore throat.” 

“Oh, there must have been some kind of misunderstanding. I’m sorry. But I still made you tea, I would hate for it to go to waste. I’ll sit with you while you drink it.”

Zuko’s eyes lit up and he smiled softly. “Okay.” He said sheepishly, almost shy, but still smiling. Ozai sat on the bed and handed his son the cup. Zuko took a few sips before looking up at his father and changing his smile from a sheepish one to a sly one. “Dad,” he said, and Ozai looked down at him kindly. “Look what I can do.” Zuko wrapped both hands around the teacup and concentrated. Soon, the tea began to steam hot. 

Ozai was not impressed by this meek firebending trick, but he still smiled and chuckled and said “That’s very impressive, Zuko.” The boy lit up at his father’s praise. “It is?” 

“Of course it is! You won’t ever have to worry about your tea getting cold!” 

Zuko gave a boyish giggle and gulped down the last of his tea, handing the teacup back to his dad. “That tea made me sleepy.” He announced with a yawn. 

“Well you’d better get to bed then.” Said Ozai, knowing it would be the last time the boy closed his eyes. Zuko snuggled into his covers and took one last glance upwards. “Goodnight Dad.” He said innocently. “Goodnight Zuko.” Said Ozai. 

“I love you.” Zuko mumbled into his pillow. Ozai paused for a second. “I love you too.” He said quietly. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, but the boy was already gone. 


End file.
